God and Devil
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Kisah tentang seorang anak titisan iblis penghancur dunia dan para demigod olympus!  AU / OC / OOC/  Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**God and Devil**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Fantasy, Horror

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Rated : **T+

**Warning : **Abal-abal, OOC, OC, (miss) Typos, GaJe, AU, SKS ( Sistem Kebut Sejam )

.

.

.

A/N : Waduh, belum selese sama fict Where Is It malah bikin fict lagi. Kenapa? Karena hari ini saya lagi bad mood dan ternyata bad mood itu menghasilkan karya ini. Bad mood kenapa? Tentu saja, ada author gila (baca : bego) yang di kasih saran malah ngatain saya b.o.d.o.h dan juga salah paham. But, never mind, take easy. OK, ini Cuma baru prolog, tapi kalo gk dibaca mungkin akan bingung nantinya, karena seperti biasa, fict saya selalu ribet ceritanya. OK, let's begin the story…

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum para Dewa membagi pengetahuan mereka dengan Manusia, jauh saat dimana bumi masih memberontak kepada alam semesta, jauh saat dimana di dunia masih penuh dengan kegelapan hati makhluk hidup, jauh sebelum Olympus bertekuk lutut pada Zeus, tercipta perang pertama sekaligus perang terdahsyat sepanjang masa yang dikenal dengan Great War of Devillian. Perang seluruh ras makhluk hidup yang menimbulkan dendam, amarah dan kebencian yang sangat amat besar, yang pada akhirnya menciptakan suatu makhluk paling mengerikan sepanjang sejarah, Iblis ekor 13.

Bukan mengerikan karena ukuran, bukan pula mengerikan karena wujudnya. Ia hanya sebesar manusia, yang mempunyai sayap dan memiliki ekor sebanyak 13 dengan sekujur tubuh yang ditutupi api hitam kelam. Ia menjadi makhluk mengerikan sepanjang sejarah bukan tanpa sebab, ia dikenal karena sumpah yang ia buat saat pertama kali ia tercipta di dunia ini. Ia bersumpah akan membalas para dewa yang telah membiarkan perang tanpa akhir seluruh ras makhluk hidup di dunia ini terus berlangsung. Dan karena kesal akan perang yang tak kunjung berakhir, akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengakhiri perang itu dengan membunuh seluruh ras makhluk hidup di dunia ini, hanya dalam waktu 1 malam.

Kekuatan dahsyat yang bahkan ditakuti oleh para dewa di Olympus dan para dewa di dasar Neraka. Dan karena ulahnya itu, para dewa akhirnya harus menciptakan ulang para makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Kesal dengan perlakuan para Dewa yang terkesan menantangnya, Iblis itupun mengamuk di atas langit, dimana para dewa Olympus berkumpul. Untuk menghentikan tindakannya, Zeus dan para Dewa lain terpaksa mengorbankan keabadian mereka untuk menyegel Iblis itu dalam sosok Manusia. Dan akhirnya, Iblis itupun berubah wujud menjadi wujud Manusia yang tidak abadi. Tapi dengan itu, para Dewa pun kehilangan keabadian mereka.

Sebelum meninggal, para Dewa menurunkan seluruh kekuatan beserta ingatan mereka kepada para Manusia yang dikenal sebagai Demigod, dan saat para Demigod meninggal, mereka juga akan menurunkan seluruh kekuatan dan ingatan mereka pada keturunannya. Begitu seterusnya. Kenapa para Dewa juga turut menurunkan ingatan mereka? Itu karena, para Dewa berharap, Demigod akan ingat dengan Iblis ekor 13 yang dahulu pernah mengacaukan langit dan sekarang tengah dibelenggu dalam wujud manusia. Ya, benar sekali, dari turunan ke turunan selanjutnya, para Demigod bertugas untuk menjaga Manusia titisan iblis ekor 13 untuk tidak mengamuk.

Berbeda dengan para Dewa yang menurunkan kekuatan beserta ingatan mereka kepada para Demigod, Iblis ekor 13 hanya bisa menurunkan kekuatannya kepada titisannya. Itulah sebabnya seringkali Manusia titisan Iblis ekor 13 tak menyadari kekuatan mereka sendiri. Siklus itu terus terjadi, hingga akhirnya pada suatu masa, para Demigod tidak lagi bisa menurunkan ingatan mereka kepada keturunan mereka, dan menimbulkan anggapan bahwa para Demigod telah hilang dari muka bumi. Dan disinilah cerita ini dimulai, perang sepanjang masa yang tak pernah berakhir, antara para Dewa, dan Iblis ekor 13…

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Senja hari di Konoha, waktu dimana para ayah pulang kerumah untuk melepas rindu dengan anak dan istri tercinta, waktu dimana para ibu menjemput anaknya yang masih sibuk bermain di taman bermain, dan waktu dimana para anak akan tertawa saat melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya. Tapi tidak untuk anak yang satu ini, seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman, ia selalu dikucilkan dan dianggap sebagai anak haram atau anak buangan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin orang-orang itu memang benar, ia anak haram, ia anak buangan. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui siapa nama orang tuanya, dan ia sangat beruntung ada seorang kakek tua yang sekarang sudah meninggal, yang dulu sempat merawatnya dan memberinya nama, Uzumaki Naruto.

Setiap hari ia hanya bisa melihat anak-anak lain bermain dengan senangnya di taman bermain itu dari balik pohon besar yang berada di pojokan taman itu. Dan setiap malam menjelang, ia hanya akan duduk menyendiri di ayunan, dan akhirnya akan tertidur di ayunan itu. Ia tidak pernah menangis atas keadaannya saat ini, karena dulu, kakek yang mengasuhnya selalu berpesan, jangan pernah menangisi sesuatu yang telah menjadi suratan takdir. Dan ia akan selalu mengingat pesan dari orang yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya itu.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, orang-orang telah mulai memasuki alam mimpi mereka yang indah. Tetapi, bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, masih tetap duduk manis di ayunan yang selalu menemaninya itu. "Hahhh…" ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit sana. Ia sungguh iri dengan para bintang itu, mereka tak pernah sendirian, mereka selalu muncul bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Tapi sejenak kemudian, perhatiannya dialihkan oleh sebuah suara, suara tangisan. Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini suara tangisan.

Akhirnya, Naruto kecil pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling taman, mencari sumber suara tangisan yang menurutnya sangat memilukan hati. Langkah kecil Naruto terhenti di pohon besar yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengintip anak-anak yang tengah bermain. Disana, Naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek yang tengah duduk sambil membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke atas. "Hiks.., Hiks.., Hiks… Tou-san tidak menginginkan aku… Hiks…" gumam gadis kecil itu sambil terus menangis sendu. Melihatnya gadis kecil itu menangis, Naruto menjadi tidak tega sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan percaya diri, ia mendekati gadis itu, berharap ia dapat menghibur gadis kecil itu nantinya.

"Hai...!" seru Naruto pada gadis kecil yang tengah menangis itu. Merasa ada yang menyapanya, gadis itupun mendongakkan kepalanya, menampakkan wajah imutnya yang basah dengan air mata dan mata lavendernya yang sungguh sangat menenangkan. Gadis kecil itu menatap Naruto bingung, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh Naruto. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu. Sejenak, gadis itu hanya memandangi tangan Naruto yang terulur kepadanya. Karena merasa tak ada niat buruk dari Naruto, gadis itupun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa namamu?" ucap Naruto dengan nada begitu bersemangat, membuat gadis kecil itu tertegun sejenak karenanya. "N-Namaku Hi-Hinata." balas gadis itu dengan nada gugup, entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup sendiri saat bersama dengan bocah laki-laki pirang ini. Setelah itu, tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari gadis di hadapannya, Naruto langsung duduk di samping gadis kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Ini sudah malam, orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu dirumah." Ujar Naruto memulai percakapan. Mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto, Hinata langsung menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, tidak ada yang menginginkan aku. Tidak ada yang akan mengkhawatirkan aku, Hiks…" balas Hinata sambil kembali terisak. "Cup cup cup… jangan menangis lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku jadi ikut sedih, tahu." Ujar Naruto berusaha menangkan Hinata. Kerena tidak ingin membuat bocah pirang disampingnya juga ikut sedih, Hinata pun menghentikan isakan tangisnya dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya. "Nah, kalau tidak menangis kan Hinata-chan jadi lebih cantik!" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakin sudah semerah tomat.

Sejenak kemudian, Hinata kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "K-Kenapa N-Naruto-kun belum p-pulang?" oh, sial, rasa gugup Hinata sepertinya kambuh lagi. "Haha… aku sudah pulang kok, Hinata-chan. Ini rumahku!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kesamping, tanda bingung. Melihat tingkah Hinata yang seperti orang bingung, Naruto kembali tertawa. "Hahaha, kau bingung ya, Hinata-chan? Ini memang rumahku. Ya, di taman ini aku makan, tidur, dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-hariku." Jelas Naruto pada Hinata.

"L-Lalu, Dimana orang tua N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. "Aku… tidak mempunyai orang tua." Jawab Naruto sambil mnundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi tak apa, toh aku masih bisa bertahan hidup! Bersama dengan teman-temanku disini sepanjang hari sudah cukup bagiku!" lanjut Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah ekspresi seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tak mempunyai orang tua dan tinggal sendirian di taman ini? Dan ia masih bisa tersenyum tanpa beban? Sungguh mengagumkan.

"N-Naruto-kun, t-tadi Naruto-kun b-bilang disini b-bersama te-teman-teman Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kepada Naruto saat berusan menyadari kejanggalan pada jawaban Naruto. "Ya! Apa kau mau melihat mereka, Hinata-chan?" tawar Naruto pada Hinata yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan kecil dari Hinata. Akhirnya, mereka bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke tengah taman bermain umum itu. "Nah, itu semua teman-temanku!" seru Naruto girang sambil menunjuk berbagai mainan yang berada di taman itu. Mulai dari ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, sampai perosotan. Sekali lagi, Hinata menjadi bingung dibuatnya. "Hahaha… kau bingung lagi, Hinata-chan? Kau tahu, mereka semua teman-temanku. Mereka selalu menemaniku, tak pernah menolak keberadaanku, dan selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih." Ujar Naruto pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata menahan air matanya untuk Naruto.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka, ada seorang lelaki yang hidupnya lebih menyedihkan darinya. Tidak mempunyai orang tua, tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, dan… tidak mempunyai seorang teman. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, sedari tadi Naruto tengah menganyam sebuah cincin dari rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di hampir semua tempat di taman bermain itu. "Taraa… !" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan cincin tumput itu di depan wajah Hinata. "Ah!" jerit Hinata kaget. "Ahahaha… ! Hey, Hinata-chan! Lihat! Aku membuat sebuah cincin untukmu!" seru Naruto sambil memamerkan cincin rumputnya itu. "Wahh… indah…" gumam Hinata sambil menatap kagum cincin rumput itu.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa keras. "U-Untukku, N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan semangat dari Naruto. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memasangkan cincin rumputnya di jari manis Hinata. "Yah… Terlalu besar.." ujar Naruto dengan nada kecewa saat melihat cincin rumput buatannya ternyata terlalu besar di jari Hinata. Di perlakukan seperti itu, wajah Hinata otomatis langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresi kecewa Naruto, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara.

"J-Jangan sedih, Na-naruto-kun… Nanti kalau sudah besar pasti akan muat di jariku!" ucap Hinata yang rasa gugupnya perlahan mulai hilang. "Eh? Benar juga yah!" seru Naruto girang. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kalau sudah besar nanti Hinata-chan akan memakai cincin ini di jari manis Hinata-chan! Tidak boleh pakai yang lain! Harus cincin ini! Janji ya?" seru Naruto pada Hinata. "Ya, aku janji, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto yang hanya dibalas cengiran polos dari Naruto.

"Hinata-sama!" seru beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Hinata dan Naruto berada. Melihatnya, Hinata berusaha akan berlari, tapi sayang beribu sayang, orang itu telah terlebih dahulu menangkap dan membopong Hinata. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap kaget kearah orang itu. "Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Hinata saat orang itu mulai membawanya pergi dari taman. "Hey kau! Lepaskan Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto kepada beberapa orang berpakaian hitam itu sambil berlari kea rah mereka. Tapi sebelum mencapai orang terdepan –yang membawa Hinata-, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu di tendang oleh orang yang lain. "Pargi kau, Anak Haram!" seru orang itu pada Naruto.

Naruto kini hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tendangan orang barusan. Naruto kini hanya bisa melihat orang-orang itu membawa Hinata pergi dengan menggunakan mobil mewah berwarna hitamnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, setetes air mata jatuh menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihat anak pertama yang mau berbicara dengannya dibawa pergi oleh segerombolan orang aneh berpakaian hitam barusan. Tiba-tiba saja, aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menyebabkan rerumputan dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya layu dan menjadi abu hanya dalam sekejap mata.

"Sial… !" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Untuk kedua kalinya setelah kematian kakeknya, Naruto akhirnya kembali menangis. Menangis dalam diam, mengutuk para dewa di atas sana yang telah membuat takdirnya bagitu menyedihkan. "Aaarrgghhhh… !" teriak Naruto kembali. Aura hitam disekitar Naruto kembali meluas, menyebabkan semua makhluk hidup yang berada di taman itu mati seketika. Dan akhirnya, hanya menyisakan seorang bocah laki-laki yang menangis sendu di bawah langit bertabur bintang mala mini.

.

.

.

Skip Time ( 10 years later )

.

.

.

"Naruto… ! Ayo cepat bangun… ! Sarapan sudah siap… !" seru seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang dan memiliki dada yang lumayan –ehm- yang diketahui bernama Tsunade, pada anaknya yang berada di lantai atas. "Iya, Kaa-san… ! Sebentar lagi aku akan turun!" balas sebuah suara khas seorang pria dari lantai atas. "Hah, dasar, anak itu, dihari pertamanya masuk SMA malah bangun terlambat." Gumam Tsunade sambil menata makanan yang berada di meja makannya. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Kaa-san!" sapa pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, dan memiliki tiga garis kembar di kedua pipinya kepada Tsunade. "Ya! Cepatlah selesaikan sarapanmu jika kau tidak mau terlambat, Naruto!" balas Tsunade pada pemuda yang ternyata adalah Naruto tersebut. Tunggu dulu! Naruto? Ya, benar sekali, ia adalah anak yang 10 tahun lalu selalu sendirian di taman bermain kota Konoha. Suatu hari, seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Tsunade datang ke taman itu untuk menjemput keponakannya, dan disanalah ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto diangkat menjadi anak oleh Tsunade yang memang belum mempunyai anak itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Naruto pun segera berpamitan dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepedanya. Hah? Sepeda? Tentu saja, walaupun Naruto anak angkat seorang pengusaha sukses, ia tak pernah meminta yang muluk-muluk kepada ibunya, dan itulah yang membuat Tsunade bangga memiliki anak seperti Naruto. Karena jarak dari rumah dan sekolah barunya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya dalam waktu 10 menit ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah barunya. "Konoha Senior High School." Gumam Naruto saat membaca tulisan yang berada di samping gerbang sekolah itu. Dulu, Naruto bersekolah di Suna karena mengikuti Tsunade, dan sekarang, mereka kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"OK! Semangat, -ttebayo!" seru Naruto sambil memasuki sekolah itu dan langsung menuju halaman parker sekolah itu. Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, Naruto segera bergegas menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk member laporan, seperti murid baru pada umumnya.

.

.

"Akh, aku harus bergegas!" gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, berkulit putih, dan bermata lavender yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor Konoha Senior High School. Ia terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui, yang ia pedulikan hanya tumpukkan kertas yang saat ini tengah ia bawa agar tidak terjatuh dari bopongannya.

"Hoam…" seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, terlihat tengah menyusuri lorong sekolah ini dengan wajah tanpa semangat dan sesekali menguap lebar saat tiba-tiba kantuk menyerangnya. Salahkan saja ibunya yang tadi malam tiba-tiba saja meminta hadiah hari ibu berupa boneka panda yang membuat Naruto harus berkeliling kota untuk mencari toko mainan yang masih buka pada malam hari. Dan hasilnya, ia pun pulang tepat saat tengah malam dengan sebuah boneka panda besar di tangannya. Poor Naruto…

Gadis berambut indigo yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sampai akhirnya… *_BRUK_* "Ukh…" erang Hinata sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh terduduk barusan. "I-Ittai~" gumam seorang pemuda yang juga jatuh terduduk di hadapan Hinata yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Setelah membuka matanya Hinata langsung kaget setengah mati saat melihat kertas-kertas yang tadi ia bawa telah terjatuh berceceran diatas lantai sekolah. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata segera memunguti kembali kertas-kertasnya.

Melihat gadis yang tadi ia tabrak tengah tergesa-gesa memunguti kertasnya yang terjatuh, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu. Setelah semua kertas berhasil mereka pungut, merekapun beranjak berdiri dari posisi mereka semula. "Nah ini!" ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan setumpuk kertas yang tadi ia pungut pada Hinata. "Arigato" balas Hinata saat menerima kertas yang di sodorkan Naruto barusan. Setelah itu, mereka saling menatap untuk melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang baru mereka tabrak barusan. Dan di detik berikutnya, mereka sama-sama memalingkan muka mereka dengan semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"A-Akh, Maaf, aku permisi dulu…" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk dalam dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto. Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang kepala sekolah. 'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya.' Batin Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan saat mereka telah saling menjauh.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Gimana? Jelek ya? Akh iya, seharusnya saya sadar. Err… saya lagi BT bgt. Ide bwt Where Is It juga lagi macet. So, muncullah fict GaJe ini. Dan… Apa mau di lanjutin? Ato di Discontinued aja? Gimme Review for the Answer. Err… mau ngomong apa lagi ya? Oh ya, Gomen kalo ada Typo or alur maksa. OK, seperti biasa, langsung aja, **Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	2. Chapter 2 : 10 years later

**God and Devil**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Fantasy, Horror, Supernatural, Crime

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Rated : **T+

**Warning : **Abal-abal, OOC, OC, (miss) Typos, GaJe, AU, SKS ( Sistem Kebut Sejam )

.

.

.

A/N : Wogh, OK, saya coba buat chapter ini sesuai saran dari **suka snsd**. Dan hey! **Dn**… ! Woho~ saya ingat anda! Anda yang mbelain **Hikari no Kazoku** waktu itu kan? Juga yang ngehina Naruto? Yohoho~ anda masih dendam dengan saya? Yoho~ saya kasih tempat khusus untuk balesan review anda disini. Jadi, berbangga hatilah. Fict sampah? Apa saya minta pendapat anda? Saya rasa saya gk butuh pendapat dari orang autis kayak anda. Ups! Sorry udh bocorin aib anda. Dan… **WOY! ENAK AJA LU BILANG NHL ITU PECUNDANG… ! JAGA BACO* LU YAH TOD! ***Cuih* **ANAK HARAM LU… ! Aduh, emang susah ngomong sama orang b*go permanen ya… Ups! Saya lupa, satu lagi. Makasih flame nya^^  
>Mungkin habis ini berniat mau flame lagi? Biar review saya rame? Tolong ya… ^^<strong>  
>OK, saudara-saudara saya tercinta, kita abaikan orang autis di atas dan mari langsung ke cerita.<p>

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : After 10 years

.

.

.

"Huaahhh… Tidak ku sangka, ternyata kepala sekolah disini galak sekali. Nenek-nenek galak!" seru Naruto kesal entah kepada siapa. Ya, setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung bad mood dan ragu akan keputusannya bersekolah disini. Kenapa? Bukannya di sambut, dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah Naruto malah di ceramahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah yang Naruto tahu bernama Mei Terumi itu, hanya karena masalah kecil. Ya, masalah 'kecil'. Naruto hanya berkata terus terang kepada kepala sekolahnya itu bahwa dadanya itu besar sekali. Salah? Tidak, Naruto memang masih polos –atau bodoh-.

Naruto kembali menyusuri lorong koridor sekolahnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sejenak ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengok kea rah langit melalui jendela yang berada di samping kanan lorong koridor itu. Entah mengapa, saat melihat langit, ia seperti sedang bernostalgia dan juga entah kenapa, setiap melihat langit, emosinya tiba-tiba saja meluap seakan ingin meruntuhkan langit itu.. Mungkin jika ia bisa meruntuhkan langit, ia bisa menjatuhkan para dewa yang telah merenggut orang-orang yang ia cintai dulu.

"Uzumaki-san?" sapa sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah 'asik' memperhatikan langit di atas sana.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto bingung saat melihat bahwa orang yang ada di belakangnya sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sejenak orang itu tersenyum lembut. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi, saya yang nantinya akan menjadi wali kelas anda. Tadi saya ke ruang kepala sekolah, tapi disana saya tidak menemukan anda. Kepala sekolah bilang anda sedang menuju ke kelas. Dan kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Jawab seseorang yang ternyata adalah wali kelas Naruto yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Oh, perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto! 17 Tahun! Dan-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kakashi telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Simpan saja perkenalannya untuk di kelas nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita ke kelas. Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan di mulai." Ajak Kakashi pada Naruto yang langsung dib alas dengan anggukkan semangat dari Naruto. Setelah itu, keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas yang nantinya akan menjadi kelas Naruto untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Sekarang, Uzumaki-san menunggu dulu disini, setelah saya menyuruh anda masuk, baru anda masuk dan memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto saat keduanya telah sampai di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan XII-C, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan, Kakashi menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan koridor dengan ruang kelas itu. Setelah pintu terbuka, Kakashi pun masuk kedalam kelas, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di koridor. "Hh… semoga anak-anak di Konoha sudah lupa dengan bocah berambut pirang yang dulu sering mereka kucilkan." Gumam Naruto lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mendengar sang wali kelas berseru dari dalam kelas memanggil namanya. "Uzumaki-san! Silahkan masuk!" seru Kakashi dari dalam kelas. Perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu geser itu dan memasukinya. Setelah Naruto masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kelas, semua mata di kelas itu pun langsung tertuju kepada Naruto.

"Nah, murid-murid, ini adalah murid yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian mulai hari ini. Uzumaki-san, silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Instruksi Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Ohayo, Minna… ! Hajinemashite ! Watashi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu!" seru Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya diiringi senyum mentarinya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari para murid yang terlihat… Shock?

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Kawaaaiii desu ne… !" tiba-tiba saja, wajah shock dari para murid di kelas itu dugantikan dengan jeritan histeris para siswi dan gumaman tidak jelas dari para siswa yang terlihat iri. Melihat itu, Naruto tanpa sadar menghela nafas panjang. Ya, ia bersyukur, setidaknya anak-anak di Konoha tidak lagi mengenalinya. Dengan begini, ia harap ia akan mempunyai banyak teman baru nantinya.

Dan setelah acara perkenalan selesai, pelajaran membosankan dari Kakashi pun dimulai…

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Taman Bermain Umum Kota Konoha…

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut raven dan bermata onix tengah berdiri bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua besar yang telah mati, yang terletak di pojokan taman bermain itu. Sesekali, lelaki itu menghela nafas pelan sembari mengamati sekeliling. Ya, ditaman ini, ia dapat melihat tanah yang gersang dengan berbagai batang pohon yang telah mati di sekitarnya.

Mungkin bagi orang kebanyakan, kondisi taman ini akan dianggap sudah biasa, semua tumbuhan mati karena tidak terurus. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki yang satu ini. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini memiliki pandangan lain mengenai taman ini. 'Pohon ini mati bukan karena kekurangan air.' Batin Sasuke sambil meraba pohon yang tadi ia jadikan sebagai sandaran tubuhnya.

'Batang pohon mati ini penuh dengan aura kegelapan.' Batin Sasuke agak kaget. Karena jika dilihat dari bentuk pohonnya, pohon itu pasti sudah mati sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tetapi pohon itu masih berdiri dengan kokoh dengan aura kegelapan di dalamnya. Dan itu semakin menguatkan anggapan Sasuke tentang hipotesisnya mengenai kematian pohon ini. Tidak ada yang memiliki aura kegelapan segelap ini kecuali dirinya yang adalah seorang Demigod Hades. Bahkan aura kegelapan yang berasal dari dalam dirinya pasti akan hilang hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Dan aura kegelapan di pohon ini, tidak hilang dalam waktu bertahun-tahun.

Sejenak Sasuke mencoba berpikir, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menggali memori Demigod yang ia miliki. Sejenak kemudian, mata Sasuke langsung terbuka dan menampakkan mata merah menyala miliknya. "Cih, Sepertinya dia masih ada di dunia ini." Gumam Sasuke sembari beranjak pergi dari taman itu, meninggalkan tanah hitam berasap di setiap jejak langkahnya. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sasuke pun menghilang dibalik kepulan asap hitam yang bercampur api biru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Hahhh…" Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghela nafas panjang dalam perjalanan pulangnya kali ini. Sekolah sungguh sangat membosankan. Tidak ada kejadian yang menarik hari ini. Disekolah dirinya selalu saja dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi yang menurutnya menyebalkan, yang hanya membuat moodnya hari ini menjadi bertambah buruk saja. Akh, memang lebih nikmat jika pulang dengan menuntun sepeda. Ia bisa melihat dengan lebih seksama sudut-sudut kota Konoha yang telah berubah banyak setelah ia tinggal selama kurang lebih 9 tahun.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di sebuah taman bermain yang tampak seperti taman 'mati', dengan tanah yang gersang dan pepohonan yang mati di dalamnya. Ia parkirkan sepedanya di tepi jalan raya dan ia pun segera melangkah masuk menuju taman itu. Dilihatnya semua wahana permainan yang ada disana. Sepertinya taman ini tidak pernah lagi di datangi anak-anak. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ayunan yang terlihat usam dan tak pernah terpakai.

Setelah sampai di depan ayunan itu, Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas ayunan itu sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah agar ayunan itu bergerak. "Apa kabar, teman?" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus lembut rantai ayunan itu. "Apa kau merindukanku? Maaf aku tidak pernah lagi tidur disini dan menemanimu." Lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut kepada rantai ayunan itu.

Setelah puas bernostalgia dengan ayunan kesayangannya itu, Naruto pun beranjak dari ayunan itu menuju ke pohon besar yang telah mati yang terletak di pojokkan taman itu. Sesampainya disana, Naruto mengelus lembut batang pohon itu. "Hey, lama tak bertemu." Gumam Naruto pada pohon mati itu. "Apakah gadis kecil yang waktu itu masih sering menangis dibelakangmu?" Tanya Naruto pada pohon mati itu. "Aku harap ia tidak pernah lagi menangis.., disini." Lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum miris.

Tanpa terasa, waktu telah menjelang senja. "Akh! Maafkan aku, teman-teman! Aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku sangat galak kalau aku pulang terlambat! Maaf ya!" seru Naruto kepada seluruh 'teman-temannya'. Setelah itu, Naruto segera bergegas mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat ke arah rumah.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata lavender yang terus mengamati gerak-geriknya di taman itu. "N-Naruto-kun…" gumam sang pemilik mata lavender itu dengan nada lirih. Tanpa bisa di kendalikan, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi chubby nya itu. Bukan, itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Tentu saja, sosok yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu sangat bahagia. Semenjak malam ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia selalu datang ke taman ini keesokan harinya walau ia tidak pernah menemukan Naruto lagi setelah malam itu.

Ia hanya berharap, suatu hari nanti Naruto yang ia rindukan itu bisa datang lagi ke taman ini dan bisa melihatnya memakai cincin rumput yang dulu pernah Naruto buatkan untuknya. Dan tadi, saat ia hendak ke taman ini, ia melihat sosok lain yang ada di taman ini. Yang ternyata adalah sosok yang ia nanti selama ini, sosok yang telah memberinya inspirasi untuk tidak berputus asa dan selalu optimis. Sosok yang ternyata juga masih mengingatnya. Ya, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu… Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Wah! Gawat! Sebentar lagi jam 5! Aku bisa terlambat pulang ke rumah!" seru Naruto sembari mempercepat kayuhan kakinya pada pedal sepeda yang tengah ia kendarai. Sesekali Naruto harus mendapat umpatan dari para pengendara lainnya saat dengan tidak sengaja ia hampir menyerempet kendaraan orang itu.

*Ckiittt* tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengerem sepedanya dengan mendadak saat melihat anak kucing melintas di depannya. Setelah anak kucing itu menyeberang jalan, Naruto pun kembali memacu sepedanya. Saat di perempatan, Naruto berhenti karena memang lampu lalu lintasnya sedang menunjukkan warna merah, yang berarti ia harus berhenti. Karena merasa bosan menuggu, sesekali Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dan pandangannya pun berhenti pada seorang nenek yang tengah berjalan menyeberang jalan dengan lambatnya.

Nenek itu berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat untuk menyangga kedua kaki tuanya yang sepertinya sudah tidak lagi kuat menopang seluruh berat badannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, dari arah samping, melesat sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah nenek itu. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto menjadi tegang sendiri melihat kejadian itu. 'Dia akan mati.' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi saat truk itu semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda yang mendorong nenek tua itu sehingga nenek itu pun selamat dari kecelakaan itu, sedangkan sang pemuda… *Kryek* sang pemuda itu pun terlindas truk hingga tubuhnya menjadi sungguh sangat tidak pantas dilihat. Teriakan orang-orang disekitar tempat itu pun semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Kenapa orang yang berniat baik malah mendapat balasan yang sangat buruk? Apakah ini juga dinamakan takdir? Oh, sekali lagi Naruto menyalahkan para dewa di atas sana yang dengan seenaknya membuat takdir tanpa mengetahui atau mempertimbangkan perasaan manusia. 'Suatu hari nanti harus ada orang yang berkata 'CUKUP!' dihadapan para dewa atas penderitaan yang mereka berikan kepada para manusia. Atau setidaknya, harus ada yang meruntuhkan langit untuk membawa para dewa turun ke dunia dan merasakan penderitaan yang juga manusia rasakan.' Batin Naruto penuh emosi.

*Tiiinnn* dan suara nyaring dari klakson mobil pun menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Setelah melihat bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna menjadi hijau, Naruto pun segera memacu kembali sepedanya menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Dasar Neraka…

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata merah menyala tengah duduk di sebuah singgahsana dengan anjing berkepala tiga di samping kanannya dan anjing berkepala dua di samping kirinya. Dari tubuh pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke tersebut, sesekali keluar api biru yang samar-samar membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hey, Cerberus, Orthus, kelihatannya 'ia' sudah kembali." Ujar Sasuke kepada kedua hewan disamping kanan dan kirinya yang hanya dibalas dengan geraman oleh kedua hewan peliharaannya itu.  
>"Hey, Orthus. Sebaiknya kau pergilah ke dunia atas sana dan cari titisan makhluk laknat itu. Cerberus yang akan menggantikan tugasmu untuk menjaga arwah para orang mati disini. Dan jangan lupa gunakan wujud manusiamu." Titah Sasuke kepada anjing kepala dua yang berada di samping kirinya, Orthus.<p>

Setelah itu, tubuh Orthus pun segera diselubungi oleh api biru dan asap hitam pekat sehingga sekarang tubuhnya tak terlihat sama sekali. Setelah asap hitam dan api biru itu menghilang, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang ternyata adalah wujud lain daru Orthus.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menyeringai sejenak sebelum akhirnya memerintahkan tangan kirinya itu untuk segera pergi ke dunia atas dan mencari orang yang merupakan titisan iblis legendaris itu. Tentu saja, Sasuke ingat bahwa satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuat para Dewa Olympus dan para Pahlawan Yunani tak berkutik hanyalah iblis itu. 'Aaku harus memiliki kekuatannya' batin Sasuke sambil menutup matanya dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik asap hitam pekat dan api biru yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N : OK, kenapa pendek? Karena saya masih pemula, so, saya belum terlalu pinter nulis yang panjang-panjang XD. Dan oh ya, gomen kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. Jangan ragu untuk member feedback, baik berupa saran, kritik, flame, atau apapun demi hasil yang lebih baik nantinya. Itu semua akan saya terima dengan senang hati^^

Info :

Cerberus

Anjing raksasa yang dikisahkan memiliki 3 kepala dengan satu tubuh dan 3 ekor. Cerberus memiliki kemampuan untuk melacak arwah dimana saja dan bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Cerberus dikisahkan ditugaskan untuk menjaga gerbang antara dunia atas dan dunia bawah. Karena kekuatannya, bahkan para dewa pun segan untuk masuk ke dunia bawah jika harus melalui Cerberus. Dalam kisah, hanya ada 4 orang yang pernah dan bisa melalui Cerberus dan menuju dunia bawah. Salah satunya Herakles atau Herkules.

Orthus

Anjing raksasa berkepala dua dengan satu tubuh dan berekor 2. Dikisahkan, ia adalah saudara kembar dari Cerberus. Dan sama halnya dengan Cerberus, ia juga memiliki kemampuan dan tugas yang sama dengan Cerberus, hanya bedanya, ia memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang lebih rendah. Orthus ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu antara dunia roh dan dunia bawah.

Akh! Ada yang penasaran kenapa saya milih ekor 13, itu karena… angka 13 adalah angka keramat yang mewakili kematian, kesialan, dan kebencian. Kenapa saya tidak pakai ekor 9…? Itu karena angka 9 nantinya akan digunakan untuk menggambarkan Hydra yang memiliki kepala sebanyak 9 buah. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk para silent readers, dan terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers tercinta… ! Review dan saran anda adalah semangat bagi saya! XD  
>So, <strong>Keep Read and Review, Minna~<strong>

**SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


	3. Chapter 3

**God and Devil**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Fantasy, Horror, Supernatural, Crime

**Main Pair : **Naruto x Hinata

**Rated : **T+

**Warning : **Abal-abal, EYD berantakan, OOC, OC, (miss) Typos, GaJe, AU

.

.

.

A/N : Yo, minna~! I'm back! With a new chapter and a new trouble -!-. Waduh, maaf kalo para readers kurang paham dengan iblis ekor 13 sama demogid. Ya, tentang istilah-istilah Yunani yang kiranya membingungkan akan saya jelaskan nanti di akhir chapter. OK, untuk menghemat waktu dan karakter, mari kita langsung ke cerita.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Meet

.

.

.

"Hooaahhhmmm… sudah malam begini kenapa Kaa-san malah menyuruhku pergi mencari gulali sih!" gumam Naruto dengan nada kesal sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha yang mulai sepi karena memang malam sudah larut.

"Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa ya?" gumam Naruto dengan nada malas sambil melihat jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "APA… ! Sudah jam 12 malam… !" jerit Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Mana ada penjual gulali jam segini… !" lanjut Naruto sambil menangis frustasi.

Bagai mimpi di dicium Hinata-?-, tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto yang tadinya terlihat frustasi dan tidak memiliki semangat hidup, langsung tergantikan wajah berseri-seri dan penuh dengan semangat masa muda. Kenapa? Ya, ternyata, tepat di sebuah persimpangan jalan, tiba-tiba saja Naruto melihat seorang pedagang gulali yang tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Aneh? Ah, persetan dengan semua itu. Yang penting bagi Naruto sekarang, bisa mendapatkan gulali dan langsung pulang ke rumah tercintanya.

"Woy! Jii-san… ! Aku beli gulalinya… !" seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah penjual gulali yang memang berada cukup jauh di depannya. Tapi seakan tak mendengar panggilan super keras Naruto, penjual it uterus saja berjalan hingga akhirnya berbelok ke arah hutan kota.

Melihat penjual itu berbelok dan masuk ke hutan kota, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto pun langsung berlari mengikuti kemana arah penjual itu menghilang.

"Eh? Kemana orangnya?" ujar Naruto entah pada siapa sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang hilang. Tanpa Naruto sadari, sekarang ia tengah berada di tengah hutan kota Konoha yang luasnya mungkin sebanding dengan wilayah kota itu sendiri. "Akh! Kuso! Aku kehilangan dia!" seru Naruto sembari berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dimana ia datang tadi.

"Hey nak, kau mau beli gulali?" Tanya penjual gulali tadi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Naruto dengan muka menunduk.

"Eh? Ah, iya! Aku beli gulali yang besar satu!" Seru Naruto sembari memamerkan cengiran lebarnya saat ia telah berbalik kembali dan menghadap penjual itu.

Bukannya memberikan Naruto gulali, penjual tadi malah menjatuhkan gulali yang sedari tadi ia bawa di belakang punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh penjual gulali tadi langsung di selimuti api biru dan asap hitam pekat yang tebal.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" seru Naruto bingung dan takut saat melihat hal itu di depannya. Kumpulan asap hitam pekat dan api biru itu terus membesar dan terus membesar, membuat Naruto semakin yakin untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Waaa… ! Kabur… !" seru Naruto sembari berbalik badan dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi naas bagi Naruto, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari ia langsung jatuh dengan luka cakaran besar di punggungnya.

"Arrrgggghhhhh… !" jerit Naruto kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya yang bagai tersayat pisau yang sangat besar. Karena merasa serangan itu berasal dari belakangnya, refleks, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan seketika itu pula, mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna karena pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Di hadapan Naruto saat ini, terpampang dengan jelas sesosok anjing raksasa dengan dua kepala dan dua ekor yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Setiap anjing itu menghela nafas, terlihat api biru yang keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya. Geraman yang dikeluarkan anjing itupun sukses membuat Naruto –ehm- kencing di celana.

"Cih, tak ku sangka bocah penakut sepertimu pernah membuat para Dewa Olympus angkat tangan." Desis anjing itu sembari bersiap mencabik Naruto dengan cakar raksasanya. "Matilah kau disini, bocah!" seru anjing itu sembari mengayunkan cakarannya kea rah Naruto yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

'Ukh, sial! Kenapa aku? Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Tubuhku seperti… ingin mencabiknya.' Batin Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

1 meter lagi sebelum cakar Orthus –anjing kepala dua- mencabik tubuh Naruto dengan sempurna. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja… *DDUUAARR* terjadi ledakan besar yang sepertinya berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Kontan saja, tangan kanan Orthus yang tadinya akan digunakan untuk mencabik Naruto, langsung hancur tak bersisa.

"Grrroaaahhhhhhhhhh" lenguhan penuh derita milik Orthus pun langsung menggema di seluruh hutan kota Konoha. Salah satu tangan kebanggaannya hancur sudah, tanpa menyisakan apapun. Bahkan serpihan tangannya pun hancur menjadi abu. 'Sialan bocah itu!' batin Orthus sambil menatap penuh kebencian tempat Naruto yang kini tengah di selimuti kabut hitam pekat.

Perlahan, dari dalam kabut hitam pekat itu, muncul sosok Naruto, tapi dengan penampilan lain. Matanya kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat yang memancarkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam di dalamnya. Kuku di tangannya pun telah bertransformasi menjadi cakar tajam yang seakan haus darah, dan gigi taringnya pun turut memanjang, menambah kesan mengerikan pada Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto kini di selimuti api hitam yang lumayan transparan, sehingga masih bisa terlihat sosok Naruto di dalamnya. Beberapa dari api hitam itu ada yang membentuk sebuah ekor besar di belakang tubuh Naruto, dan sisanya membentuk sayap di punggung Naruto.

*BLARRR* baru satu langkah Naruto maju, ia sudah di serang dengan telak oleh api biru dari Orthus. Api biru itu tidak hanya menelan sosok Naruto, tapi juga menghanguskan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

*DDUUAARRRR* tiba-tiba saja, dari dalam api biru itu, terjadi ledakan besar yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh sosok Naruto. Naruto menyingkirkan api biru itu dengan menghempaskannya menggunakan api hitam miliknya. Sontak, api biru itu langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi dengan itu pula, seluruh tumbuhan di taman kota langsung hangus tak tersisa, sedangkan Orthus, langsung terkapar dengan hanya tulang belulang yang tersisa.

"Arrrrrggghhhhh… !" tiba-tiba saja sosok Naruto barusan langsung mengerang penuh kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat pusing. Perlahan, api hitam yang tadinya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan setelah itu, sosok Naruto yang kini telah kembali seperti semula itupun terkapar di tengah hutan kota yang mungkini kini telah berubah menjadi padang abu.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, kini kembali membuka matanya. 'Jadi dia, orangnya.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis. Perlahan, Sasuke bangkit dari singgahsana miliknya dan berjalan menuju pintu pembatas dunia bawah dan dunia arwah.

'Aku harus menemui seseorang.' Batin Sasuke sembari berjalan memasuki dunia arwah. Saat melihat sosok Sasuke memasuki dunia mereka, entah kenapa para arwah langsung berterbangan tak beraturan seperti sedang menghindari sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ah ya, tentu saja. Maklum saja, bukankah Sasuke adalah Demigod Hades?

Tak lama setelah itu, Sasuke pun sampai di depan sebuah penjara besar yang besarnya mungkin menyamai sebuah gunung. Aneh memang, di dunia arwah ada sebuah penjara raksasa yang bagian dalamnya terlihat sangat gelap.

"Stheno, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sasuke saat telah berada di depan penjara raksasa itu.

"Ssshhhh… Apa untungnya bagiku?" balas sosok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik gelapnya penjara itu sembari mendesis panjang.

"Aku ingin kau membuat semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini menjadi batu. Atur skala kekuatanmu sekecil mungkin, hingga hanya makhluk biasa yang berubah menjadi batu. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan menghidupkan kembali saudarimu, Medusa." Jawab Sasuke tenang dan dingin, seolah tak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan sosok Gorgon yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, sang Gorgon yang bernama Stheno itupun langsung menyeringai. "Jadi, kapan kita mulai ini, tuan?" Tanya Stheno dengan nada menggoda.

"Besok malam." Jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa mempedulikan nada menggoda dari sang Gorgon seraya berbalik dan menghilang dibalik kepulan asap hitam dan api birunya.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Naruto! Bangun… !" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya pada 'anak'nya yang kini masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

"Akh! Anjing kepala dua!" jerit Naruto kaget saat pertama membuka matanya.

*DUAK*

"I-Ittai…" keluh Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang saat ini telah bersarang sebuah benjolan besar berasap di atasnya.

"Rasakan itu, Baka! Ibu sendiri kau bilang anjing kepala dua!" seru wanita yang ternyata adalah Tsunade sembari berbalik keluar dari kamar Naruto menuju ke lantai bawah.

'Eh? Aku ada di rumah? Bukannya tadi malam aku… akh, sudahlah! Mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi…' batin Naruto sembari melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san… !" sapa Naruto pada Tsunade sembari menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.  
>dan seperti biasa, bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah menyuruh Naruto agar cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Salah? Mungkin agak. Ya, salahkan saja Naruto yang selalu bangun kesiangan sehingga harus buru-buru jika tidak ingin terlambat.<p>

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Naruto pun menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Tsunade. "Kaa-san… Tadi malam aku pulang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade yang saat ini tengah bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

"Ah ya, aku lupa mengatakan ini! Jangan mabuk-mabukkan lagi! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pemabuk hah?" bukannya menjawab, Tsunade malah membentak Naruto. Naruto yang sedang malas membantah, hanya bisa mendengarkan ceramah panjang dari Tsunade sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

"Kaa-san belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Tsunade akan berangkat ke kantor sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan utamanya tadi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Tsunade pun langsung membalikkan badan dengan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. "Kau tadi malam pulang jam satu dini hari sambil di bopong oleh seorang wanita yang mengaku temanmu gara-gara katanya kau mabuk-mabukkan! Puas?" seru Tsunade pada Naruto dengan nada luar biasa mengerikan, membuat Naruto langsung ngacir ke sekolah, melupakan sepedanya –lari-.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" setelah berlari marathon sejauh 5 km menuju sekolah, akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di gerbang Konoha Senior High School dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya.

"Hoy, Naruto!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang, membuat Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Eh? Kiba… ! Kau mengagetanku, bodoh!" seru Naruto pada Kiba, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa milik Kiba.

"Hey, kenapa kau terlihat seperti habis dikejar-kejar hantu, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada heran saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang semrawut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Naruto ketus sembari melangkah memasuki KSHS, meninggalkan Kiba yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

.

"Woy, Naruto! Ikut ke kantin tidak?" ajak Kiba pada Naruto yang saat ini tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Ya, ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi siswa-siswi di Konoha Senior High School.

"Tidak! Aku lupa minta uang saku!" seru Naruto menanggapi ajakan Kiba.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kantin duluan ya!" dan dengan itu, Kiba pun langsung melesat menuju kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

Karena merasa bosan di kelas, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan berkeliling sekolah barunya ini. Dan, akhirnya ia pun menemukan tempat ini. Sebuah taman yang berada di bagian belakang KSHS. Taman ini tidak terlalu rapi, karena mungkin jarang di urus. Keadaan disinipun sepi, tak ada siswa-siswi KSHS yang terlihat di taman ini.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, duduk santai di bawah salah satu pohon yang berada di taman belakang KSHS. Udara yang sejuk di tambah suasana yang tenang, membuat Naruto dapat melupakan masalah rumit yang dihadapinya sejenak.

"N-Naruto-kun…" tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara lembut khas seorang gadis, terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto. Refleks, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh? Kau yang waktu itu aku tabrak di koridor ya?" Tanya Naruto saat menyadari sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya. 'Aneh' batin Naruto.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto agak kaget saat menyadari gadis di hadapannya ini mengetahui namanya, padahal ia belum pernah memberitahukan namanya pada gadis ini sebelumnya.

"N-Naruto-kun lupa d-dengan a-aku?" balas gadis itu sembari mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah cantik nan anggun dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya, menambahkan kesan imut pada dirinya.

Sejenak, Naruto memperhatikan sosok gadis di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. Rambut indigo, mata lavender, pipi merona… 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.' Batin Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata.

Melihat gelagat Naruto yang tak kunjung menunjukkan perkembangan, gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata itupun mengulurkan jemari tangannya ke arah Naruto, berharap Naruto melihat dengan seksama apa yang tersemat di salah satu jarinya itu.

"C-Cintin dari N-Naruto-kun s-sudah muat." Lanjut Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan raut kekecewaan karena orang yang selama ini ia rindukan tidak mengingatnya.

Setelah melihat cincin rumput yang tersemat di jari manis sang gadis, sontak Naruto langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. "H-Hinata-chan…?" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

Sedangkab gadis yang ada di depannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk membalas ucapan Naruto barusan.

*Greb*

Refleks, Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat, yang juga dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Hinata.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hinata-chan. Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan teman pertamaku ini…" ucap Naruto sambil terus memeluk erat Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa terisak kecil sambil bersandar di dada bidang Naruto dan terus memeluk erat Naruto. Tanpa di sadari keduanya, seorang wanita terus memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Ya, seorang wanita. Wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang tadi malam membawa Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Glosarium :

**1. Stheno  
><strong>Dalam mitologi Yunani, Stheno adalah yang tertua sekaligus yang terganas dan terkuat di antara 3 Gorgon bersaudara. Stheno adalah makhluk dengan kuku dari kuningan, bertaring, dan berambut ular. Stheno termasuk kedalam Gorgon abadi bersama dengan adiknya, Euriale. Dikisahkan, Stheno bisa mengubah apapun menjadi batu hanya dengan tatapan matanya, bahkan jika itu Zeus sekalipun.

**2. Gorgon**

Gorgon adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah ular yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengubah sesuatu menjadi batu hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Dalam mitologi Yunani kuno, Gorgon terdiri dari tiga bersaudara, yaitu : Stheno, Euriale, dan Medusa. Stheno dan Euriale adalah Gorgon abadi. Sedangkan Medusa bukanlah Gorgon abadi, tetapi awet muda. Karena tak bersifat abadi, Medusa berhasil di penggal lehernya oleh Perseus, dan dari darah yang mengalir dari leher Medusa itu lahirlah hewan mitologi Yunani lainnya, yaitu Pegasus.

.

.

Nah, ini penjelasan atau gambaran bagi pembaca yang belum jelas :

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah Demigod Hades. Artinya, ia memiliki semua kemampuan dan ingatan dari Hades. Di Chapter satu dijelaskan bahwa para Demigod Olympus kehilangan ingatan mereka. Tapi karena Hades tidak termasuk dalam 12 dewa Olympus, maka Demigod Hades pun tetap memiliki ingatan Hades. Dan karena ingatan dan kemampuan Hades semuanya terdapat pada Uchiha Sasuke, maka ia pun menjadi penguasa dunia bawah, walau dengan wujud manusianya.

.

**Iblis ekor 13**

Iblis ekor 13. Makhluk dengan wujud seperti manusia. Bedanya, ia memiliki ekor sebanyak 13 di balik badannya serta memiliki cakar dan taring yang tajamnya melebihi petir milik Zeus. Sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi api hitam abadi yang bisa membakar apapun di sekitarnya. Ia juga memiliki sepasang sayap yang lebar yang terbentuk dari api hitam di punggungnya. Kematian, kesengsaraan, dendam, dan kebencian senantiasa datang di setiap langkah kakinya.

.

**12 Dewa Olympus**

12 Dewa Olympus adalah dewa-dewa utama dalam mitologi Yunani Kuno yang tinggal di puncak gunung Olympus. Mereka terdiri dari : Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hefaistos, Afrodit, Athena, Apollo, dan Artemis.

.

.

.

A/N : Nah… Gimana? Masih pendek ya? Gomen, belum bisa ngetik panjang-panjang. Soalnya saya masih agak asing dengan cara penulisan kayak gini. Tapi saya akan berusaha belajar cara penulisan kayak gini dan memperpanjang cerita. Saya sangat sangat sangat berterimakasih pada para pembaca yang sudah repot-repot menyempatkan diri untuk member feedback pada saya.

**Special Thanks For :**

**Ilham S'EyeShield AKATSUKI**

**isimaru yamato**

**Wulan-chan**

**Dn**

**Aria**

**Megu-Megu-Chan**

**suka snsd**

**orangLewat**

**Shyoul lavaen**

**Rani iyura-chan ghetoh**

**Haru glory**

A/N : Gimana? Masih kurang panjang ya? Akh, gomen… ToT  
>Saya masih belum terbiasa sama gaya penulisan baru ini, jadi gk bisa buat panjang-panjang, Gomen… T_T<br>Chapter depan saya akan usahakan supaya lebih panjang.

Dan itu tadi adalah nama-nama yang mendukung dan member semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Terimakasih juga untuk para silent readers yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya. Jangan lupa mampir lagi!

Akhir kata, **Keep Read and Review! SEE YA!**

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
